


Birthday

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Some days are better than others





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: Birthday  
Prompt Given by: [](http://sesptwd.livejournal.com/profile)[**sesptwd**](http://sesptwd.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Fred woke early on April 1st—he always did. _They_ turned twenty-one today.

He opened his eyes slowly, allowing his bedroom to gradually come into focus, and he blinked several times when he saw _him_.

"Brother of mine," his voice was husky with sleep. "What are you wearing?"

George grinned down at Fred and straightened the bow that was stuck to his nipple.

"I believe that I'm wrapped up quite nicely," George waggled his eyebrows. "I'm your present."

Fred propped himself up on his elbows, stared at his twin, and felt his cock twitch under the sheets. George was wearing two Muggle bows on each of his nipples, there was a ribbon tied around the base of his cock, and across his stomach he'd written-- _Happy Birthday Gred_ in chocolate icing.

"Doesn't seem like much of a present," Fred grinned and tugged George by the wrist. "However—"

"You injure me, brother," George dipped his head and nipped on Fred's bottom lip. "I believe I'm the finest gift you've ever gotten."

"You," Fred licked his lower lip and pulled George onto the bed. "Are delusional but I do like chocolate."

Fred quickly flipped George, pinned him to the bed, and he growled as he brought their cocks into alignment.

"I may be delusional," George murmured as his hand closed around Fred's shaft. "But you're hard as a rock"

"Too right you are," Fred groaned as he thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock into George's fist. "Happy Birthday to me."

George moaned as Fred dropped his head to lap the chocolate off his stomach before swallowing him whole. Fred took his time, his mouth slowly sliding up and down the cock that was so much like his own. He relished George's moans and grunts of pleasure.

"Oh yes," Fred growled as he blew air across the tip of George's cock. "Happy Birthday, George."

"Blimey," George whimpered and pulled Fred up by his shoulders to kiss him. "Happy birthday to us."


End file.
